powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trakeena
Trakeena is the primary antagonist of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, where she is portrayed by Amy Miller. When the character reappears in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, she is portrayed by Jennifer Burns. Biography Lost Galaxy She was born the insectile daughter of Scorpius, the evil princess of his alien army. Trakeena was born with both human beauty and insectoid features as well. She once carried a staff with a cockroach emblems on the side of it, but lost it in the desert on Onyx. However, after her father's death she gained another staff with an amberized spider within the scepter that could also be transformed into a sword in which she used for hand-to-hand combat. She can use her insect armor to protect her from harm, but was never shown to have used it in any episodes after her father's death. She also liked to accompany her father's generals on their missions to prove her worth as a warrior, her father disapproved of this. In one such case, the general Treacheron claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle, whereas in truth, he had allowed it. This upset Trakeena, and in retaliation she convinced her father Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor, for which he was locked up. This feud continued, and Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet, just so that he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that her father Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon, to become an insect with great powers, like him. She refused, mainly not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, and fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her, where she met Villamax and Kegler. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior, and taught her swordplay and martial arts. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger after hearing of Scorpius' defeat at the hands of the Rangers. While Scorpius was dying, Trakeena was given his throne and all of his powers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by, Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger. She would later capture and face off against him in a one-on-one sword duel, but would lose the chance to exact her vengeance when their both attacked by Deviot's henchmen, Teksa and Kubak. She killed Teksa with ease and leaves Kubak to the Rangers, promising to destroy them for the death of her father. When Terra Venture was pulled into the Lost Galaxy by Deviot, Trakeena was unwilling to follow, fearful of being unable to escape. When the colony emerged some time later, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it as a show of her power over the galaxy. Though Trakeena had put her father's cocoon into storage, Deviot still wanted to enter it to gain power. When Deviot returned to Trakeena (having escaped the destruction of the castle) and claimed to have been forced into slavery by Captain Mutiny, she refused to believe him, now knowing he was disloyal and self-serving and ordered Villamax to destroy. Deviot attempted to enter the cocoon but didn't make it before Villamax caught up and, in desperation, grabbed Trakeena and dragged her into it with him. Trakeena soon emerged while Deviot had been absorbed into her. However, while Deviot was gone, his personality appeared to have overridden Trakeena's and she became as ruthless and desperate for power as he had been (as well as gaining a couple of his physical features). She launched a full-scale assault on Terra Venture, arming her Stingwingers with bombs to destroy the colony. She succeeded in bringing Terra Venture down, and destroyed the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords at the cost of her entire army however this wasn't enough as she wanted the entire population of Terra Venture to suffer. This didn't sit well with Villamax, who had simply sworn to help her destroy the Power Rangers, and things came to a head when she was ready to destroy the shuttles carrying Terra Venture's population. Villamax refused, so Trakeena ruthlessly destroyed him despite his refusal to fight back against her. However this had bought enough time for the Astro Megaship to catch up and protect the shuttles. Trakeena refused, and used the Scorpion Stinger's pincers to attack the Astro Megaship, forcing the Rangers to self-destruct it. As a result, the Scorpion Stinger was sent crashing down to the nearby moon where it was destroyed. Trakeena however had survived the crash, but was badly injured. With her father's words about the cocoon in her mind, she entered it and mutated into a green, humanoid insect. She powered up Terra Venture's remains to destroy the colony on Mirinoi. She engaged the Rangers in battle, and was seemingly destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger's Battlizer when he fired his weapon at point blank range. Lightspeed Rescue In Lightspeed Rescue's Trakeena's Revenge, it was revealed that she had survived and managed to return to her human form, though was now horribly scarred. She then made her way to Earth, planning to exact her revenge on the Rangers by destroying their home world. She acquired the allegiance of the Demon Triskull and his army of Ghouls. While she appeared to have been purged of Deviot's influence, she desired to return to her insectoid form. In order to accomplish that, she captured humans to drain their life force. However, Queen Bansheera ordered her son Olympius to prevent Trakeena from turning back into an insect. He tainted Trakeena's life force with a poison dagger, causing Trakeena to mutate into a giant purple monstrocity. The Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers teamed up to battle her. Despite the help of the Galactabeasts, the Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers were unable to stop her until the Omega Megazord became infused with the Lights of Orion. Trakeena was then permanently destroyed. Video Game appearances Power Rangers: Super Legends Trakeena appeared in Power Rangers Super Legends as one of the many antagonists. She is in her green battle armor in the Playstation 2 and PC version while in the Nintendo DS version she is in her original form, and sends her henchmen to fight against the Rangers. She attempts to destroy Terra Venture. After being defeated by the Red Galaxy Ranger for the first time, she decides to destroy Terra Venture's core. The Red Ranger stops her, but Trakeena then grows twice her size and challenges the Galxy Megazord. However, is defeated and knocked unconscious. Personality When we are first introduced to Trakeena in the series, she appears to be a young woman bent on trying to prove herself to her father and rule by his side. She would tag along with Scorpius' generals and bully them just because she could. Trakeena is the Princess of Scorpius' army and as such, she is pampered and spoiled by her father. She throws around her father's name in order to threaten Scorpius' generals. She is also cunning and very manipulative. She was easily able to bend Furio to her will and convince her father that Treacheron, who is a very loyal general to Scorpius, is a traitor. Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be those more beautiful than herself. When faced with the possibility of loosing her beauty to become as powerful as her father, Trakeena ran away. Trakeena is power hungry, like her father. After becoming queen, Trakeena sits upon her throne trying to find new ways to destroy the Rangers in order to conquer and rule the universe. She quickly destroyed Captain Mutiny after he arrived in her galaxy to preserve her position as ruler of the universe. Trakeena was later forcefully fused with Deviot inside the cocoon and Deviot's wicked nature completely consumed Trakeena. Trakeena was the dominant personality, but Deviot's wicked nature warped her mind and she lost all restraints. She became focused purely on wreaking havoc and destruction. Her thirst for destruction took her evil to a whole new level. Powers & Abilities In the beginning of the series, Trakeena has no fighting skills or any special powers other than teleportation and the ability to summon her special battle armor. After running away, she met Villamax and was trained how to fight. She became proficient in hand to hand and sword combat, besting both Leo and Karone (the former warlord Astronema) without any difficulties. After her father died, Trakeena gained all of Scorpius' powers as it was sealed within her new staff. She was able to fire powerful energy blasts that would completely overwhelm the Rangers and any other enemies that stood against her. When Trakeena fused with Deviot, she momentarily gained one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets and was able to use said weapon to attack her opponents. After entering the cocoon and transforming into an insect, Trakeena obtained what was believed to be the pinnacle of her power. A creature of immense strength, Trakeena was able to defeat all the Rangers without even trying and was only stopped after taking a full-powered blast from Leo's Battlizer at close range. According to Queen Bansheera, Trakeena's power in her insect form surpasses Olympius when he obtains the Star Power. After mutating into her third and final form, she had enough power to not only cause massive destruction to the city, but was able to overwhelm the Omega Megazord and Galaxy Megazord with relative ease and take their combined finishing moves and only be momentarily stunned. It took the Omega Megazord empowered with the Lights of Orion to finally defeat her. In Power Rangers: Super Legends, Trakeena is shown to have the ability to emit lightning energy from her fingertips and can change her size at will. Notes *Trakeena was the first humanoid villain to be seemingly killed (but only after mutating into her insect form). Most previous humanoid villains (Rita, Divatox, Astronema) were purified of their evil. *Amy Miller would later marry Reggie Rolle, the actor who played Damon the Green Galaxy Ranger. *Miller was originally supposed to reprise the role in Lightspeed Rescue. She initially accepted, but was dissatisfied over the fact that the Lost Galaxy cast were receiving less screen-time than a child guest-actress. When Saban attempted to cut hers and Danny Slavin's salary, Miller walked off prior to shooting first unit work. Jennifer Burns replaced her, and the change explains why Trakeena has a armor plate covering most of her face. See also *Steerwoman Shelinda, her Sentai counterpart from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *Infernal Dark Hellbeast, her Sentai monster counterpart from Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V vs. Gingaman. *The Cocoon References Category:PR Villains Category: Lost Galaxy Category: Lightspeed Rescue Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Scorpius and Trakeena's Army Category:Main PR Villains